After Enter The Dragon's Fight
by Angelcake10
Summary: Po is left wounded after the fight with Ke-pa the five and Shifu are fighting to keep him from dying into the spirit world as his heros chi has been drained. Will it reform in time? will he deaft the spirits... Rated T as might be some blood and fight scence's...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok first Kung Fu Panda Fic hope its ok please review but don't be too harsh as im very nervous thanks guys..**

Po had done it he had done it he had won! He had no idea what had happened or where he was but at this moment of time he was exhusted he collpased on his side feeling the darkness take hold of him.

Master Shifu and the five ran over to the peach tree where he was lying "Po! Po! you did it! they all said together excitedly.

They stopped staring up for a moment then it sunck in.

"PO!" Master Shifu called realising he was unconscious.

All Po could see was the heros chi blinding him, he saw master Oogway and the peach tree he saw it all coming to together what happened he felt heat take over his body he felt everything come towards his chi all burning like it was taking over, he was calm it didn't scare him it welcomed him.

Master Shifu was franticly shaking Po trying to get him to wake up. The five was watching closely calling po trying to get him to respond Tigeress was the most scared as they had lost him once not again... She had seen it she could'nt explain how much it hurt to lose a friend for the 4th time the same friend the person that bought happiness to the Jade Palace.

Master Shifu POV

As he collapsed unconscious my heart jumped i couldn't lose him all he did was give me peace he can't take it away, Master Oogway now po, no no... Hes like the son i never had. Today he resmebled my Master more than anything the chi it shows my Master lives in Po.

I began shaking him franticly trying everything to get a response... He was alive just.

I felt heat come off him it didn't feel right... He then started glowing it sunk in he was restoring more chi but how?

My master?

The peach tree started to glow yellow like Po.

There was a yellow flash then everything turned black...

**Ok hopefully update by next week ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok hi guys real proud of myself got 5th in my dressage comp today out of 16 people so proud ok so here's the next chapter... **

Po's world and vision was returning he saw Master Shifu worriedly staring down at him he didn't know where he was or anything. His vision was starting to clear.

Master Shifu was worried as he was still heating up like fire it didn't seem right yes had got very hot as the tree had restored his chi but It had been 3 days since that how can he still be hot?

Po was starting to wake up. Awesome the first word that came out his mouth typical po reaction...

The next day training...

Po for once turned up early,Master Tigeress was worried Po didn't normally turn up early was something wrong he had only woken up yesterday?

Master Shifu was thinking the same thing "Po why don't you go and take the day off you nearly died I think that would be wise"

"yeah Po"the five agreed.

"nah guys I'm fine I want to practice i need to do something bodaciously awesome then eat !"

"Po you think thats a good idea?"monkey asked.

"Yeah why I mean I am the dragon warrior."

yes we know Po but...Tigeress you are going to spar against Po Master Shifu declared.

"yes master." Tigeress replied slightly shocked at her masters sharpness.

Master Shifu walked up to his daughter and whispered "we are not going to win we might as well not waste our breath."

Tigeress and Po started to spar. Po let out a kick and Tigeress fought back the minute she hit Po she felt the heat radiate off him she jumped back in shock , Shifu noticed this as well. Suddenly Po went pale and started to sway dizzily, he felt spirits arise around him like a world then all went black. PO! Everyone shouted running to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok next chapter real happy how this is going but i need ideas on how his heros chi is effected by the spirit world please PM me if you have any ideas thanks guys...**

Po looked up all he could see was spirits he saw Master Oogway, Master Thundering rhino and loads of ones he didn't regconise. Even SHEN!

He saw the peach tree again this time the old and the new. The Master Oogway spirit walked over to him.

"Po" he said

Po nervously laughed "yes master"

"You can't escape it im sorry Po they wil fight you in this world to your death then take over" You must stop them... "Master this is a mistake"... Remember Po there are no accidents...

"Master! MASTER!" Po screamed

His master had faded.

On the other side

"Master Shifu what is wrong with him?" Viper asked nervously

"I..I dont know."

They grabbed Po and lifted him up and took him into his room.

Po's breathing was starting to slow his pulse was weakning. Master Shifu looked at him not knowing what to do. Tigeress was keeping a straight face but inside she was panicking she had loads of questions. How could this happen? How can hero chi draining effect this?

Inside the spirit world...

Po was trying to fight this he couldn't. What had happened? how? He saw Shen stare at him darkly.

"You PANDA did this to me!"

"Did what?" Po asked

"Sent me hear! You sent me to this place the spirit world you send everyone thats dark here all good Masters do". "Whoever you defeated your heros chi sent you hear to deafeat everyone again... but its wrong!"

"So let me heal you again!"

The canon came out this tie Po groaned how much did this guy want...


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok next chapter really rolling with this lol.**

Shens canon lunged at Po. Po doged it thinking of what to do next. This time RUN he ran doged jumped flipped and fell over.

The canon had to be defeated but how this place was just a forest of nothing. The canon was shot again this time Po couldnt run. He had to do inner peace but how not in time. He started to relax he felt the world go in slow motion he felt what he has before everything pour out of him but peace. His feet started to travle round in a circle he felt his arms rise.

He spun round getting ready to catch the fire a he once did before not scared at all. It was relaxing.

He caught the ball lungeing it back at Shen still feeling at peace but proud. "AWSOME!"

He felt the whiteness of the spirits world pour round him he heard the bang of Shens canon being hit but he knew it werent over it was only just starting to begin...

Shen screamed and pulled out a knife "Oh no fair you get the knife and i don't"

Shen lunged at him Po kicked him hard and flipped over rolling with the force.

The battle flew on minuite buy minuite. Po was getting tired but he had to keep going.

He kicked the knife out of shens hand and hit the tree with it Shen screamed as the tree fell on top of it.

Yes he had one he felt darkness take hold of him and realised he was going to the living day he fell out of back home but he knew this would not be his last trip to the spirit world as his master said this was no accident...

**ok hopefully get next one up soon sorry this one is short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok next chapter...**

Shen's fight had left him weakened. The minute he had woken up to the real world  
all he wanted to do was sleep. He saw his worried master staring down at him. He  
wanted to tell him but he couldn't it had to wait he might be forced to stop  
doing kung fu for a while and he didn't want that! He looked down to his left  
arm and saw blood running down it. "Po what happened?" Master shifu asked  
worriedly.  
"Oh nothing master it don't matter."  
"Po come on you have to tell us we can help!"  
Master if you don't mind I would rather just rest.  
"Ok well po I will get this out of you okay?"

"Yes master."  
Po was worried he couldn't tell master shifu or anyone this was he battle he  
had to fight it alone he had too.  
Master shifu was worried too he knew po wasn't right and was hiding why he had  
been fainting and why he had blood down his arm.  
If he didn't think his master had noticed he was dead wrong but master Shifu  
was just clever enough to leave it out.

Tigeress knew po wasnt right either but she didn't mention it as she knew it was cause a fight.

At dinner...

Po wasn't eating and all the five noticed. Master Shifu was starting to get very worried Po never didn't eat it wasn't right and he knew...

Night Time in Po,s room ...

Po was too scared to sleep what if it happened again what if he fell back into the spirit world he knew he should tell someone he knew but he couldn't they would proberly laugh at him or worse.

Master Shifu wouldn't believe him it was so silly. The draining of his heros chi had done this he knew it he knew if it had never drained the spirit world wouldn't of opened but how?...


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok next chapter quite short but enjoy...**

Po found hiself starting to drift back into the spirit world.

Oh man what next...

He found Master oogway waiting for him. Po saw his master point over to a portal,Po decided to follow it and wait what is next.

The poor panda didnt know what he was in for...

Meanwhile in the jade palace...

"MASTER THE PANDA WON'T WAKE UP!" Master tigeress shouted to her master.

The five had rushed down as soon as they heard there friends scream. Master Shifu had rushed down into Po's room starting to panic. He felt the pandas head and got even more worried he was starting to burn up. This cant go on...

"Tigeress keep an eye on him and keep this wet cloth on him to cool him down the rest of us go and search scrolls we need to know why this is happening!"

Back in the spirit world...

"Tai-Lung?" "I thought i killed you ohh wait a min you were sent here yeah i get it..."

"Well well Panda looks like its time to fight again..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi so sorry guys I'm just so busy I will finish this I know I will...**

Master Shifu was looking desperately through the scrolls what could this be what if they were out of time?

Po's head was spinning his vision was blurry he saw Monkey looking at him his expression full of worry he saw his master staring at him with wonder and amazement.

"Ok so what is happening to me please just tell me!"

"Well Po it seems you are drifting into the spirit world."

What wait why? Po said alarmed

well as you have drained your chi you sorta set off this reactor in your head to defeat all the bad things that happened to you. You have no need to worry its normal but we must be able to handle this. The grand master explained.

Oh ok well I guess I'm gonna have to tell you what happened?

Shifu grinned

Noooo Po groaned his head falling back into his pillow.


End file.
